Becky's Diary: the power of friendship
by MildaThePtereodactyl
Summary: MY first CL story. I add a new OC so please R&R ok? :) I'm not a good girl with a good language :/ and I'm not sure if Jeremie's last name spelled right


**Becky's Diary: The power of friendship **

**Ch.1 Bug Instinct**

Its cloudy Monday morning in the Kadic Academy. A new student are about to coming.

" I wonder who will be coming." Odd exclaimed in concern, wondered who will coming.

"I guess you wishing a girl that love you." Ulrich snickered, hoping there's no boy to take Yumi from him. While the girl came out from the Headmaster's office, Odd suddenly fall in love with her.

"Um, hello? What is wrong with you dear?" She asked Odd in a full concern, then staring at Yumi.

" Naah.. Don't be worry about that kid. He usualy like that... If he.. Well.." Jeremie Asked nervously, Yumi chuckled.

" Did you hear that, Champ?! She just call me Dear!" Odd screams happilly, but Ulrich went silent. "Well, good luck with your new love, Odd." Ulrich said so, giggled.

"Oh, I forgot to introduced myself. My name is Becky Fainteleon. And.. Are you Yumi Ishiyama?" The girl asked nicely to Yumi, who slightly shocked how she know her name.

"Yeah, of course. But how do you know my name?" " Well, my dad knows your Father very well. They work together in the same place." Becky answered in a friendly voice.

" And I'm Jeremie Belpois. Nice to meet you." "I'm Odd Delia Robia, princess. Its been a pleasure to meet you." Odd said to Becky, who started to get nervous. But Odd sent out his nasty face. "Well, exactly I didn't call you 'Dear'. I call you 'Deer', Oddy." Odd expression became: o.O

She stare at Odd, grinned, then turn around to Ulrich. "And, who are you, Mr.?" "I'm Ulrich Stern, young lady." As Ulrich said that, She slapped Ulrich right in the cheek! " If you don't mind, Richie, I'm 14 years the way, since I newbie here, maybe you guys can take me around!"

"Ugh.. I hate nicknames.." Ulrich groaned, rubbed his cheeks inpain. "Is that my phone? Excuse me, guys." Becky walked away right staight to the park.

"Aelita, are you there? Its me, Beck!" She talk to Aelita by her watch, but its usefull as a phone too.

"_**Hi, Beck. Where are you now?"**_Aelita replied from the screen. "I'm in the Kadic Academy. Is there a movement from XANA? I feel someone spying on us." Becky turns her head backward, but sees nothing exept trees.

" _**There's still no movement from its planing for**__**something big. Catch you later then. Good luck with your new school."**_ Aelita ended their conversations, later Beck find Odd hiding behind a tree. "Odd? Is that you? I can explain this! " Odd running away from her, heading to the Team Lyoko. " Great. He knows. " Beck sighed, walked to her room.

"Guys!" Odd running very fast, straight way right to Ulrich. "Whooaa, Stop!" _Crash!_ Just a second before the impact, Ulrich dodged relaxly." Hey, roomate. What are you there doing huggung a tree?"

"Ouch.. Its just a luck for you, Champ. " Odd rubbed his head, he felt like the world spun. "So, what are you want to talking about, Odd?" Yumi, a little bit confused what her friend going to talk. "I can't believe it! Its about Beck! I just see her Talking to Aelita!" Odd said in a full panic voice.

"What?!" The three shouts together, Doesn't believing what they just hear. "Are you serious?" Ulrich felt weird. He never know there's someone else that know about Lyoko. " We can't find out until we ask Becky what the heck is happening. Lets go." They four leave the school yard. Heading to Becky's room.

A sudden knock surprised the 14 years old girl."Come in, folks.I know what you four doing here." She open the door and let Ulrich, Jeremie, Odd & Yumi inside. "Beck, are you really talk to Aelita?" Yumi finally talk again to her, She answered, "Sigh.. I think its time to reveal the truth.. '_long time ago, at 18 october 1999, right three days after Jeremie turn on the supercomputer, Me and my friend, Daniel & Felicia, visit the factory that not far away from our home. I found the scanner, and I tell my both friend to get in the scanner. Suddenly, XANA take over the Computer, canceling the virtualization. There's a sudden light off. That surely panic me. When the light turns back on, when I check the scanner.. They gone. I realize my both friend has gone. When I talk to Aelita, she didn't saw anyone coming.'_ Thats why I want to take revenge with XANA! It even takes away my friend!" Beck answered with an angry voice. " For me, it was not logic." Odd, who laughs at her, get slapped by Yumi who stand right in front of him.

" Well, I think-" before Jeremie had to reply, hundreds of roaches entered the room. " Jeremie? " Odd's scared voice echoes as the group & Becky leave the room. _**" Beck, Beck! Its XANA! It turns on the unactive tower!"**_Aelita shouts out from Beck's watch, Jeremie start believe that the watch is can used as a phone too.

" Hang on there, Aelita. Richie, Is really is XANA?" "Stop calling me that, I hate it." Ulrich started to growl once more, turn face to 'Einstein'. " I think its XANA. See the one of the roaches back? It the symbol of XANA." Jeremie, as known 'Einstein' of the group, make sure it was XANA.

" Nice, Jeremie. We all know that." Yumi, pretending to not act like stupid in the front of Beck. "Not all.I never seen a case like , I hate bug!"Becky stated as she try to avoid all the roaches, because she's phobia againts bugs "Thats for you. I mean.. Its a little bit rare, Though." Odd a little bit jumpy when avoid the roaches, but.. " I think, the cockroaches became poisonous.. " Yumi decided to not touch the roaches, because she thinks it was poisonous.

" We must find the fastest way to the factory!" Becky snatched, running away to outside the opened the manhole, but thousand of roaches was in there. "Great. Now we must running as fast as possible to the Factory." Odd growled, feel annoyed by XANA.

10 minutes lates, They finally arrive in the factory. They grabbed onto the rope and slid down, then ran to the elevator and Jeremie hit the button to go to the control room.

"Finally! We here. Guys, go into the scanner." " Me? Whoa, sir.." " I believe you can , Beck." As Odd press the button and get into the scanner, " I think we shold pass this one by one. I'm the last." Becky took a chance to escape to the elevator, but Jeremie snacthed her.

"No, you can't. Ulrich, can you go after Odd, Yumi, & Beck?" Jeremie sound's echoes through the Lyoko. "I can. Your train is ready, Princess." Beck slapped him once more, then get onto the scanner. "This may my first and only chance to see Lyoko by my own eyes."

" Transfered Yumi, Scanned Yumi, Virtualization!" Yumi is materialized in the Forest region, followed by Odd, and Beck, who lands in head. " Oh, wow! I'm a cowboy! With a fiber..." " Nice suit." Odd, who laughing at her, get slapped , too. " Yumi! Odd! I had found the active tower! But it was guarded by 6 Block.. " Next minutes, Ulrich was materialized next up to Odd, landed beside him.

_**Next chapter coming soon..**_

_Be patient alright? ;) I always here for you guys._

_~ Becky_


End file.
